


April Fool's Day

by geeraymes



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: April Fools' Day, M/M, Pranks, bloody nose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeraymes/pseuds/geeraymes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick is a meanie,  and Pete almost cries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fool's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for tumblr user gerardwtf! Hope you like it! xoxo

  
Patrick knows that April Fool's pranks are normally frowned upon,  especially while on tour.  But that's never stopped Pete,  so it's Patrick's turn for revenge.  For far too long,  Pete's been a cocky little shit,  and Pat's done.

 

  
The show they just played in Austin was probably their best so far,  but Patrick's making a run for the bathroom while Pete is busy with fans.  Patrick locks the door behind him,  and starts fishing through his pockets as he stands in front of the mirror.  He pulls out a little box of eyeshadows and several packets of fake blood,  and gets to work. 

 

  
A nose injury is no fun,  a profusely bleeding nose injury with a crying Patrick is even worse.  The hastiness makes it look even worse,  blood smeared over his lips,  staining the collar of his shirt.  He doesn't know if this stuff stains like real blood,  but he's willing to sacrifice one t-shirt for the price of Pete's reaction.  Patrick steps back to look at himself; He looks terrible.  He pauses for a moment to try to bring tears to his eyes.

 

  
Cold and shivering baby animals stuck in the rain,  his guitar breaking,  losing his favorite hat.

 

  
They're all terribly sad things,  but nothing seems to bring Patrick to genuine tears.  So for that,  Patrick takes matters into his hands.  Quite literally.  He slaps himself across the face roughly,  on both sides.  His eyes start to tear up,  and he grins at himself in the mirror, before giving the most devastating frown. 

 

  
Patrick runs out from the bathroom and ducks his head down so that nobody else sees him.  He knows that Pete is probably still backstage and not in the storage room where all their stuff is.  His guess is right,  and Patrick stumbles towards Pete.  Pete's talking to two girls,  but at the sight of Patrick wavering towards him,  he shoos the girls off. 

 

  
" Woah,  woah,  Pat?  You okay? "

 

  
He approaches Patrick,  and that's when the prankster looks up to show Pete his mangled face.  Pete's color drains from his face,  and he takes Patrick's shoulders into his hands.

 

  
" Patrick,  what the fuck happened!? "

 

  
" D-dunno,  Pete.  Tried goin' to the bathroom,  'nd this guy jus' clocked me. "  The nasally tone in Patrick's voice is an excellent touch,  he thinks.  Really adds to the idea that it's just been broken.

 

  
Pete looks Patrick up and down,  and his grip on the other tightens.  He looks around and shakes his head.  " Who? Who the fuck did this to you? "

 

  
" I-I dunno.  He was gone 'fore I could see 'im.  I think 's broken,  Pete... "

 

  
" Broken!? "

 

  
Pete's face falls to a look of agony,  and Patrick can see frustrated and sorrowful tears brimming in Pete's black lined eyes.   _ He's really worried for me! _ ,  Patrick thinks,  and he has to refrain himself from laughing.  He tries to sniffle his nose,  and he fake-winces.  

 

  
Pete sees the wince,  and he moves his hands from Patrick's shoulders to his face,  gently holding him.  He tries to inspect the injury,  but there's a lot of blood.  His brows furrow together as he looks at Patrick closely,  with an intensity.  Patrick swallows slowly,  his eyes on Pete's all the while.  Pete suddenly pulls back,  going for his phone.

 

  
" I'm calling the fucking police,  what the fuck. There had to have been witnesses. "

 

  
Patrick's eyes widen at the word 'police', snapping out of the daze he was previously in.  His face feels hot,  but that's not important,  what's important is that Pete's about to call the cops over a fake assault.  Patrick panics and grabs Pete's phone.

 

  
" Pat,  what the fuck?! "

 

  
" I know someone better to call, " Patrick says,  dropping the injured voice act, and pretending to dial numbers into Pete's phone.  He's got a ghost of a grin painted across bloody lips, and he nods.

 

  
" Wait,  wha-- "

 

  
" One eight hundred  **GULLIBLE** . "

 

  
And Patrick laughs at Pete.  He laughs at his best friend like no other for falling for such an easy prank.  Patrick holds his sides and leans forward as he laughs.  This is probably his best prank yet.

 

  
Pete's eyes widen,  and he snatches his phone back in a huff.  He can't belive this.  Good and pure Patrick tricking him and making him worry about his well-being like it was actually in danger.  He actually was gonna call the cops!  He frowns at Patrick,  and shakes his head.

 

  
" You fucker,  I'll break your nose for real! "

 

  
" Y-you thought?  Someone punched?  The headlining lead vocalist!  H-holy shit,  Pete! "

 

  
Pete grits his teeth and shakes his head at Patrick.  He's gotta admit,  that was a good stunt.  A dick move,  but a well played one.  He's glaring daggers at Patrick,  and for a moment, he looks around. He's thankful that nobody's around to notice.  He sighs heavily and looks back to Patrick.

 

  
" Alright,  you got me.  Just don't tell anyone,  alright? "

 

  
" What,  that you  _ care  _ about me? "

 

  
" No!  That like.  I fell for it. "

 

  
" Dude. "  Patrick puts a hand on Pete's shoulder,  and gives another bloody,  but frustratingly charming smile.  " Andy and Joe helped buy the blood.  They already know. "

  
               " Those fuckers! "


End file.
